One Day
by FanWriter20
Summary: [DAMONxBONNIE] After the day they met, Damon and Bonnie couldn't imagine that their life was about to change for good. Follow their journey, same day each year, and join to the road of laugh, cry, love and heartbreaks.
1. Chapter 1

**_June 4th, 1995_**

I couldn't believe the college was over.

Seeing all those people I spent my last few years with, celebrating our graduation around the bonfire, still seemed surreal to me. It felt like just yesterday I felt anxious about my first day of the freshman year.

"Earth to Bon-Bon". Caroline, who was standing in front of me, leaning on her boyfriend Klaus — for support, I believe — shook her cup in front of me to get my attention back. "Are you ready for another round?"

It clearly seemed enough for her because Caroline could barely hold her balance, but I didn't want to say anything because it would obviously ruin her celebrating mood.

At the end of the day, after years of nonstop stressful studying, we all deserved to loosen up.

"Yeah, sure". I said, giving my cup to Matt, whose job for tonight was to make sure the drinks kept coming.

"Can you believe it's over?" Caroline asked excitedly. "And can you believe each one of us will be at a different location soon?" This time, she sounded less excited.

The truth is, every each one of them will leave Mystic Falls — our hometown — by the end of the week. Internships, Universities, etc.

_Except me._

Despite the rest, I'm going to stay here and help my Dad with the bakery. After my Mom passed away, it was hard for him to hold it together, almost losing the only source of money our family had. Meanwhile, my Grandma and I were working all the time, trying to save the place. My grades in high school began to drop, but Dad finally found the strength to keep going on, making sure my Mom's place, the bakery she loved so much, will survive.

I knew that right now, the hard times at home were over, but I decided to stay here and save some money in case I won't get the scholarship I was working so hard for.

"You know it's not a _goodbye_, Car". I smiled comforting, trying to cheer up my tearing up friend. "No one said we won't visit each other".

"I know". Klaus embraced Caroline tighter, keeping his hands around her waist, before she continued. "But it still feels like the end of an era".

"So I say let's drink for that". Matt raised his cup, looking at all of us in expectation to do the same. "To us. The friends who survived over a decade of a strong friendship and will survive more".

We all said 'To us' at the same time, clicking out cups together, before taking a long sip.

Matt and I were sitting on the back of his truck, watching hammered Caroline dancing near the bonfire with Klaus. The others also seemed deep in celebrating their end of era as well.

"These two are glued to each other more than ever, huh?" Asked Matt, looking at our friends. "Well, at least they're happy now".

"Couldn't agree more. I hope the tough stage of their relationship is actually over".

There was a period of time none of us wanted it to repeat itself. Especially Caroline. Not so long ago, there was no other word to describe Caroline and Klaus' relationship but _toxic_. Every day were screams and crying. It even got to the physical level.

Matt and I didn't know what to do, trying our best to help them, but then something changed. And no one ever brought it up again, hoping it'll stay peaceful as it was now. But, as Caroline's twin brother, I believed it was something Matt was stipp worried about.

"Hey, Forbes!"

A familiar voice were heard, calling for Matt and sending my blood straight to the cheeks. The moment he came in the view, my cheeks were burning with blush.

It was _him_.

Damon Salvatore.

The mysterious guy, who moved to our hometown before freshman year with his family, making the perfect entrance on our first day of college.

His vibe was screaming _bad boy_, but having mutual friends helped me realize thst Damon wasn't that bad at all. Maybe except the _playboy_ part. This one was definitely true.

We never really spoke or hung out together, but he knew Klaus, so he approached us from time to time.

"Hey". Damon walked towards us. "Do you have a beer? Apparently, I got too late to the party".

"Yeah, sure". Matt was never a friend of Damon, nor ever really liked him, but he was still always friendly to him. Maybe because Damon was our best friend's friend after all. "Enjoy".

"Thanks, man". Damon took the bottle of beer Matt held out to him and took a big sip. "Ahh, this one is good. Refreshing".

"Only the good stuff here". Matt knocked on the back of his truck.

"I see that". Said Damon laughing, and, suddenly, I noticed his eyes stop in my direction.

_Wait. Was Damon referring to me?_

"What are your plans, Salvatore?" Asked Matt.

The question returned Damon's attention back to my friend. "I'm moving to New York for now. My Dad want to see if I'll handle his business there. And if I do, count me as a millionaire in the early twenties".

"I'll drink for that". Matt raised his cup a little, taking a sip as Damon repeated his actions.

Then again, I noticed Damon's eyes on me, like he was waiting to see my reaction on the possibility of him becoming a millionaire.

"And you, Bonnie?" He addressed his question to me out of the blue, making me realize that he remembered my name. "What about your future plans?"

"I'm staying here for now".

Damon seemed surprised by my answer, raising his eyebrow. "Really?" I nodded. "Is there any particular reason?".

"My family needs a help with their business".

"Oh, right. _The Bennett's Magic_ bakery. My favorite, by the way". And once again, Damon made me blush without even trying. All it took was his playful smile.

_Way to go, Bennet. _

I looked down, trying to hide my face, but could still feel Matt's gaze on me. He obviously noticed there was something weird going on with my behavior.

"Well, it was nice catching up with you, guys".

"Good luck to you, Damon". Said Matt, sounding like he was waiting for him to leave already.

"Thanks". And I knew that the last words Damon said, before walking away, will hunt me for a long time; "Hope to see you around, Bennet".

Trust me. _I hope so, too. _


	2. Chapter 2

_**June 4th, 1996 — Part One**_

Caroline's apartment was finally fully organized to see the final result of our hard work.

It'd been my third day in New York, where Caroline just finished her first year in University, and since the moment I arrived, we didn't stop from organizing her first own apartment she rented in the city.

The last time I saw her, when she visited her family in Mystic Falls along with Matt during a holiday, she couldn't stop talking about which apartment she should go for, making us look for apartments for her to pick as well.

"What do you think?" Asked Caroline, still breathing heavily after all the heavy boxes we carried, and put her hands on the waist, viewing around.

"I think we did a great job". It looked really beautiful, especially thanks to all the decorations Caroline spent her entire savings on.

The place itself wasn't big or one of those luxurious apartments in New York, but the girl new what she was doing, turning this place into something much more nicer than what it originally looked like.

"I think we should celebrate it!" Caroline clapped her hands, already heading towards the bathroom. "Get yourself ready. I'm taking you to the best club in the city".

Where was her entire energy coming from?

****

I started to question myself what my best friend was actually doing for a living, when the bodyguard at the entrance let us walk inside without waiting the entire line of people.

Caroline noticed my questioning look and rolled her eyes, not trying to hide the proud smile of hers.

"Relax. My friend's father from the university owns this place. The employees here recognize me already". Obviously. "It's necessary to have connections in New York city, baby". And with a wink, Caroline opened the curtains the hallway let us to, to reveal the club itself.

The music was loud, but good. I could actually see myself dancing to it. Hundreds of people filled the area, making it seem impossible to pass through.

I felt my hand being dragged by Caroline, who walked us through the crowd without an issue.

We stopped near the bar, where the bartender recognized Caroline immediately.

"Look who's here!" He raised his arms in surprise and leaned towards my friend next, giving her a friendly hug. "Haven't seen you in awhile. Started to get worried here".

"Oh, shut up!" Caroline hit his shoulder playfully and put her arm around my shoulder. "This is my best friend, Bonnie. Bonnie, this is Tyler".

The bartender shook my hand with a simple nice to meet you. He seemed like a typical Caroline's type, but I decided to ask her questions later.

"So, Tyler, will you spoil us tonight with some drinks? On the house?" I could definitely recognize the seductive gaze Caroline gave him. The one she usually used in the past to get what she wanted.

Tyler's smile widened. "Don't go anywhere".

And with those words, he went to the other side of the bar and that was my perfect chance to investigate Caroline as we took our sits on the barstools.

"Does Klaus know what you're doing out here?" I asked.

"Please. Things he doesn't know won't hurt him".

"So... You and the bartender are —"

"God, Bonnie, no!" Caroline made a disgusted face. "I may flirt to survive, but I'm not a cheater".

Right on time, Tyler brought us two cocktails with two shots.

"On the house. As promised".

He winked at Caroline before disappearing again and we both raised our shots.

"That's my girl". I said, happy to realize my best friend will never let anybody or anything change herself. She may had weird habits, but I never met a better human being.

"Let's drink for a greatest night to be and the best reunion ever".

I smiled, realizing how badly I missed my friend. "I'll drink for it".

****

As the night went on, I started feeling my head fuzzy from all the drinks we were drinking.

At some point, Caroline dragged me towards the dancefloor and, honestly? I didn't mind. As I noticed previously, the music was good, and I wanted to have fun with my best friend.

"Ten o'clock". Said Caroline out of the blue while we kept dancing.

"What?"

"Ten. O'clock".

And then I noticed. Caroline was concentrating on something behind me and it took me a moment to understand she probably saw someone attractive.

Trying not to seem so obvious, I found the guy Caroline meant; a tall, light brunette one, was standing near the bar, leaning on the stand and casually drinking his whiskey. It seemed like he was waiting for someone.

"Go for him".

"What?" I asked again, returning my attention to my friend.

"Go talk to him".

"Why would I do that?" My voice sounded genuinely confused.

"Because". Caroline rolled her eyes while we never stopped dancing. "You're in New York and single. I know that the moment you'll return to Mystic Falls, nothing but the bakery will take place in your head. So, as your best friend, I feel it's my duty to make sure you'll loosen up a little".

Surprisingly enough, her monologue made sense, but I still didn't feel like doing it.

"I prefer not to".

"I'm not asking, then".

And with no other words, Caroline grabbed my hand and dragged me once again towards the bar.

As we got closer, I noticed that the guy we were approaching to looked familiar, but I couldn't understand from where.

Was it possible though?

The moment we stopped in front of him and Caroline opened her mouth to speak, another voice was heard behind me, causing my body to freeze.

"Found yourself a company, brother?"

I wasn't sure if to turn around because I already knew who was behind us.

"Bennet. Is that you?"

Now I couldn't just to keep standing there frozen, so I had no other choice than to face _him_.

And the moment I saw his smile, my cheeks burnt again, especially after hearing him say;

"I guess my prays to see you again was heard".


End file.
